spuffy Book 1 of the willows help series
by spuffylover55
Summary: Buffy and Spike have the same dream and keep to themselves. Willow casts a couple of spells and learns an unknown to her and the group about a relationship between Buffy and Spike and also an unknown relationship between Buffy and Hecate. Will Willow help get Buffy and Spike together? and if she does will she help Hecate with her other children? READ THIS TO FIND OUT. AU fanfiction
1. Ch1 prologue

Chapter 1 prologue: Buffy P.O.V.

Buffy went to sleep with Riley the night after The night that Spike had tried to get the chip out of his head by stealing Riley's doctor 'thank god he didn't get the chip out of his head' she thought to herself as she layed down next to Riley she snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes she slept and she started dreaming but the dream felt so real she dreamed that she had walked into Spikes crypt fought with him for a while and repeatedly threatened to stake him he took his shirt off the first time causing her to freeze when she was about to kill him then he kissed her and she loved it. She pulled away because she was freaking out what was happening and then she looked into his eyes into those electric blue eyes and she felt a strong pull to him she pulled him closer to her and she kissed him on the lips she suddenly felt free she felt happy and she didn't know why until the end of her dream when she said to spike that she loved him.

…...

spikes P.O.V.

Spike fell asleep next to Harmony he was asleep and dreaming but the dream felt just like real life. Buffy kicked the door open and he got up and looked at her she punched him in the nose and yelled at him for what he had done earlier that day he fought with her she tried to stake him a couple of times.

The first of which he removed his shirt and he was watching her eyes and he felt drawn into her he kissed her and then after a bit of enjoyment she pulled away touched her lip looked into his eyes and kissed him he heard her while she kissed him say that she wants him and then they he told her that he loved her.

…...

Both Points Of View:

they both wake up at the same time and say "God no Please no" they both start to think and they both swore to themselves never to tell any of the scoobies outright themselves and to try and figure out if the other feels the same. But they also swore to themselves that they would try as best they could to keep this a secret. Which meant no casual movements that could even slightly give them away to any of the scoobies no smiling no laughing none they thought at least when the others are around especially Anya and Xander because man were they pains in the ass they cant keep a secret I mean Willow and Tara can keep secrets at all costs no matter what so if they figured it out they would only need to tell them to keep it a secret and they would keep it to just the 2 of them. Dawn can keep a secret pretty well and Giles... he's... well Giles he's Giles he's quiet most of the time except when he's talking to Buffy or Dawn or yelling at just about everybody else so they went back to sleep to enjoy a wonderful daydream.


	2. Ch2 2 months later

Chapter 2: 2 months later Willow's P.O.V.

I could tell that something was wrong because Buffy was avoiding me and everyone else at that matter. Like this morning when she walked downstairs and saw me Dawn Xander Anya and Spike in the kitchen talking she avoided everybody's gazes took her cereal and left the kitchen we all looked confused but none of us approached her about it though we just thought that she was hungry but she did it again later when she saw us all sitting on the floor in the living room late playing monopoly and Spike was winning she smiled and told us that she was going to go to sleep. We nodded and she left the room and went upstairs. I swear this all started happening the night that she had that well it sounded like a horrible nightmare. Since I figured it all out I have been planing a spell to talk to Hecate goddess of the earth. So today everybody was gone and I took all of my ingredients and put them in there places on the floor and recited the spell:

"_**I call thee great mystical power I call Hecate**_

_**Hecate hear my calls I invoke thee**_

_**Hecate hear my plea I invoke thee**_

_**Hecate Hecate Hecate**_

_**I invoke thee"**_

then I saw a bright light and in front of me appeared a woman about my age she turned around looked at the supplies and looked at me and rolled her eyes and said yes Willow what do you want?

I looked at her confused and said Hecate?

She said "MY GOD why do people INSIST on CALLING me that I PREFER to be called MOTHER NATURE in this day and age GOD"

I looked at her confused by that little outburst and said "OKAY mother nature"

she says "thank you now what do you want to ask me?"

I say "I want to know why Buffy is avoiding us"

she says "really Willow? you are smart enough to figure this out easily."

I say "no because if I was I wouldn't need your help so please help me"

she says "Willow think about it who is there when she avoids you guys most of the time?"

I say. "now that I'm thinking about it she seems to avoid us whenever Spike is around and the only time I saw her in the same room as him was once at movie night where she fell asleep on his lap and I smiled and shook him and he gently picked her up and carried her upstairs... what did he do to her?

she said "HE didn't do anything to her."

I asked "then what happened ?"

she said "I think you already know what happened."

I say "okay then enlighten me what do I know that happened?"

"you think it was the dreams" she said

I look at her and say "the dreams as in plural I was right it was the dream."

she nods at me and says "yes it was the dreams but also no they were not nightmares for the both of them they are not nightmares and they will never be nightmares at least for them but if say Anya found out and told the entire group what had happened they figured that all of you except you Tara and Dawn and Anya of course would be having nightmares and they I am pretty sure at least are correct. Now I have given you your answers now goodbye."

I say "goodbye."

then she leaves and I hear the door open downstairs so I clean up my stuff and go down there.


	3. Ch3 at the booksore

Chapter 3 at the bookstore

I went to the bookstore today to find some spell books that came from this day and age that will actually work so I walked in I went straight to the neopaganism section and I leaned against the wall my fingers spread apart on the books I'm looking at then I see 1 that looks out of place it is a pagan book not a neopagan book so I pick it up off the shelf and before I can go put it in it's rightful shelf I'm pulled into the bookshelf there ha to be a hidden spell on the books I roll my eyes and suddenly I appear somewhere that I don't recognize all I know is that there is a fingerprint scanner in here then I hear a very familiar voice say over a loud speaker:

"_**Go ahead and scan your fingerprint I've already synched yours."**_

so I walk over there and I scan my fingerprints then suddenly I'm ridding a roller coaster into somewhere that I don't recognize but then I see someone I recognize then I say "Mother Nature"

she says "okay now I have to tell you everything that is going on in Buffy and Spikes life but first then I will tell you something that nobody not even she knows" (she points at a picture of her and somebody I would guess her wife considering there both wearing wedding bands and it says just married on it.) at least not since she went down there to help them and lost her memories of me and all of them.(she points at another picture of her and what I figure is her wife and what looks like a hundred children.) and as I'm staring she says yes they are all mine not a one of them is adopted well a couple are grandchildren and there is 1 great grand child I kept the grandchildren and the great grandchild to getting born into the same family that they were born into up here. And then she tells me to sit down so I do and she tells me about a family that she once had about everything that happened about the invasion and the fact that after that she had decided to send her kids down there 1 by 1 and some times with some family's she would go down there and be their parent for a while and with 1 she was there entire family all the way from the 1800's to well 1978 and any time and anytime that they contact there mother or grandmother now. There were quite a few times she would have to use a different soul for people like there grandmother all the way through there mothers life then she was the grandmother." And then she says. "you know 2 of my daughters I believe in fact I am certain of it because I made sure that they were within the same family and still sisters but I put them with a different mom that managed to die a month ago.

I look at her and say "Buffy is your child and Dawn is not just an ancient key she is also her sister."

she nodded and says now that you know that I also have to explain what there dreaming about before they both manage to piss the other off and Buffy ends up killing him. Because that will not end well. It will end something but it will not end well.


	4. 4 the reason, the package, and the band

Chapter 4 Dream, relationship, and Death

I say I will tell you but first I have to know do you want to hear Buffy's or Spike's dream first.

She tells me that first she wants me to tell her Buffy's dream.

I look at her and ask her "are you sure because you're already used to hearing strange things from Spike but not quite from Buffy." She puts on her resolve face and points it out so I raise my hands in Defeat and say "Fine fine, I'll tell you Buffy's first." she nods and gets comfy in a chair I say okay here's Buffy's Dream:

…...

_**She kicked open Spike's door open stake in hand and blamed him for the mess with the doctor and then he said "he was just borrowing the Doc."**_

_**Then she said I'm done and raised her stake as if she's going to kill him and said Spike your a killer and I should've done this **_years **_ago._**

_**and he told her to kill him and removed his shirt and for some reason she couldn't move her arm and suddenly he was kissing her and she pulled away partially to breathe and partially out of shock and she looked into his eyes and felt some sort of pull to him and she pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him then she heard Spike say Buffy I want you and then she said to him Spike I love you god I love you so much.**_

…...

she looks at me like she was freaking out at me I can't help but to giggle and say "hey you can't say I didn't warn you and then she glares at me. I say hey I warned you that you might want to hear Spike's first.

She glares at me and says. "yeah, yeah, yeah just tell me Spike's so I can go to sleep I'm getting really tired." And yawns.

Okay But when you wake up don't be surprised that you remember everything that I tell you in your dream.

…...

_**So it had the same beginning she kicked open his door and blamed him for the mess with the doctor and the argument then he removed his shirt and told her to stake him and when she didn't he was looking into her eyes and he saw something a spark and he felt a pull to her and suddenly he was kissing her and when she pulled away then pulled him back to her and kissed him he was happy and he heard her saying I want you spike and then he heard himself saying I love you Buffy god I love you so much.**_

…...

she says "okay ***yawns*** so now can I go to sleep?"

I say. "Sure and oh here." I toss her a small package and say" it's for Giles he'll know what's happening he'll understand all of this that's happening and no you can't look at what's inside it is for Giles' eyes only nobody in your little group can see it except for Giles. Got it?

Got it Willow says and I send her to The Magic Box' house to leave the package on the table and tell Giles that I gave it to her. I probably should have given her the package after she agreed but I already know that she will agree because she has a beautiful heart and she wouldn't just leave them in their state.

…...

I get teleported into The Magic Box and I look at Giles with the package in my hands I walk over to him and say. "She had told me you could figure out who it was from by looking inside." He looks inside and I ask him what it was he says "i am not aloud to share that information at this very moment.

…...

Willow appeared as if out of thin air in the middle of The Magic Box I was ready to yell at her When she said that a woman gave her a package for me and said that I would be able to figure it out who sent it to me by looking inside of it so I take it out of her hands and read what the inside of it said and yes she is correct this is most definitely from Mother Nature. I say. "Tara can I please speak to you alone for 1 minute." When Willow leaves. And so Tara follows me and asks of course "What's going on?"

…...

I wake up the next morning with a lot more information about Buffy and Spike's relationship than I had the night before so she knew that she had to go visit Mother Nature so she told Tara exactly that and she just says "K'. Be back by 8:00 PM"

I say. "K'. Bye." I wonder What that was about.

...last night...

"_Wow so Willow's about to save the world 1 what does it say soul mate at a time." I said_

"_Yes it seems the first couple would be Buffy and Spike and their history makes it very hard for Willow to get them together without our help but we can't tell the others or they will freak out on her."_

"_But it says here that Dawn already knows of the fact that they're meant to be together so we can talk to her about it at least."_

"_yes we may."._

…...

I walk in and I walk up to her and say. "Okay so when can I learn more about this whole soul mate thing"

"When you agree to the deal." Mother Nature says

"Fine I agree" I say "Now will you tell me?"

"Yes" Mother Nature said

…...…...…...…...…...2 hours later...

"so your telling me that 1 can't kill the other without destroying the world through loss of soul mate at there hand." Willow says

"Yes." I say.

"And that they can't figure this out on their own because they just don't know that the other is in love with them but now everybody in the group knows that they love each other except for them and Anya and Xander." Willow says

"Yep" I say

"And that I have a twin sister in New York Who is trying to help get another soul mate couple together unknowingly." Willow says.

"Yes" I say.

"And that I can talk to those that know about it but not those that don't unless it sounds like it's just encouraging words and only towards Buffy or Spike. And that Buffy and Spike are connected on a way bigger level than even the Powers that Be can comprehend. A level so powerful that it transcends earth and even the earths Solar System a connection of which they will be most-likely to learn after we try to get them together a couple of times and even Giles is okay with this slayer and vampire boning or at least he will be after he reads: _The prophesies of times lost: Slayer addition._ "

"Yep." I say.

"Okay so is there anything else other than the fact that I have to help you get these 2 and more soul mates together in order to save the world from total destruction. And in order to save Buffy from death your jumping off the tower for her and we're all going to stand in a 5 pointed star with you and your soul mate in the middle and that will save Spike from total destruction." Willow says.

"Uh (I check my watch) yeah actually you also need to help Spike break her and Riley or as he likes to call him "captain cardboard" up. To gain his trust and liking to you." I say

"Okay and how exactly do I do that?"

It was silent while I was going through the many ways for Buffy the gentle hearted girl that she was to tell him her feelings then it hit me Sing she needs to sing it would express her true feelings but only if she sings songs that she has created but she obviously can't have any boys in her band... she could be the singer in an all girls band but what band then I heard a name Jinx that could be the name of the name of the band an all girls band... I wonder if I could get Kennedy to be in the band maybe earase the memory spell but just for a short period of time only long enough for them to get weekly band status at the Bronze which won't take that long with my magic being used.

I smile at Her and say. "Okay time to teach you how to play the guitar because I am going to help her get her feelings out in songs when she thinks Spike isn't watching.. in an all girls band so as to not make Spike jealous because that will not end well. You will play guitar, Buffy will sing, and Tara will play drums. Unless you want Dawn to play guitar, you to play the drums, and Buffy to sing either way you're in the band and Buffy is singing and I am giving all of you enough experience to feel confident playing at the Bronze. You may choose."

"I guess I'll play drums."

"Alright now I'll teach you how and then I'll give you a confidence boost and I'll tell you what Riley does and how you are going to help Spike break them up with it."


	5. Ch5 song, story, breakup, plan

Chapter 5 the songs the story and the breakup

**a/n: yes I am aware that in this chapter I am jumbling up a whole bunch of episodes but that is the only way it work for the story to fit. But after all this is an AU fic.**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs in this chapter they are all owned by Taylor Swift.**

2 moths later she had gotten into a huge fight with Riley and her supposed mother had died. So she was quite a bit depressed at the time but lately she has been getting better she has also however learned today that Riley has the ability to get another job somewhere else most likely in another country and that she was the reason that he would probably stop him from leaving unless she breaks up with himce now this is her last chance to without a huge fight. I already talked to spike earlier that day and askeed him not to come to the bronze until I called him and I would pay him 100$. and then I gave him a disposable phone so that I could contact him.

Tonight she's going to sing a song that I guess she wrote for Riley called "mine" and if I can show her this video her and Riley are going to get into another fight and then she's going to sing a song called "you should've said no"

she turned around and asks me do you see Riley... or... spike anywhere.

I look at the croud and look for Riley and I don't see him and I know spike wouldn't give up a chance at 100$ for almost anything. So I say "no."

she mumbles the word good under her breath and I know that I'm not gonna let that 1 slide but I wait until after she's done singing. "mine" and we took a break to walk up to her and say "alright what was with you mumbling good while we were up there?"

she looks at me and says "what? I didn't do that"

I give her my resolve face and point at it for extra emphasis.

" And she says alright but don't tell anyone."

I tell her I won't which isn't a lie 'cause mother nature will already know and she'll be the 1 doing all of the telling.

She tells me that "the song was a mixed signals song for both Riley and Spike."

I say "huh?"

she says yeah you know a mixed signals song... a song with mixed signals.

I say "Oh."

she says "yeah oh anyways this particular 1 was a cross between memories with me and spike and memories with me and Riley.

I say "okay can you tell me the memories attached to the lyrics."

she says "Only if you can keep this a secret."

I promise that I can.

She says "okay well 1'st off is _you were in college workin' part-time waitin' tables._

That was me and Riley because when I met him in the beginning I was working part time waiting tables. And we were both in college. Then there's: _left a small town never looked back._

That there was just spike well not entirely but that was when I met all of him not just the bleach-blond pig/jerk but also the young man that Spike most of the time calls a Nancy-boy was when he came back after Drucilla left him and ended up with that chip in his brain. She smiles at the memory and frowns as she goes on. Then there is: _I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin' Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts _that is me and Riley. Because I was afraid of falling in love when we started dating and I just thought why bother with love if it never lasts because it didn't last for either of my parents or for me and Angel or for you guys and all of your ex's.

Then there's: _I say can you believe it as we're lying on the couch the moment I can see it yes, yes, I can see it now, do you remember we were sitting there by the water you put your arm around me for the first time you made a rebel out of careless man's careful daughter :_ she smiles again and says that was me and Spike in case nobody noticed we have become friends slowly starting a couple of months ago when me and Riley had a fight not really as big as the one that came later but still a fight and I thought that I had ruined everything so I ran all the way to Malibu for some stupid reason 'cause I was just headed for LA. but Spike followed me all the way there. And when he saw me sitting with my head in my hands he mumbled to himself and walked over there to comfort me and he held me that night... but just as a friendly gesture to calm my nerves I think to myself Ha! Just friendly no way Spike is not that friendly besides he was in love with her then. She says anyways then there is: _you are the best thing that's ever been mine: _that is me and Riley although I wish it wasn't my GOD I wish it wasn't." I stare at her.

I say "What?"

she says. "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

I nod and she looks around saying I assume to herself I hope Spike isn't here because if he heard this he would freak.

I say."what are you talking about and why can't Spike hear?" although I already know.

She looks at me quizzically and says A) because this is a secret between you and me and B) he'd probably stake himself if he found this out.

When she's done checking for Spike she walks over to me and says "alright Spike and Riley both aren't here okay so it all started about 4 months ago" and then she told me the story of which I already knew about her and her dream and by the end I smiled which she was confused about. "okay why the smile no "i can't believe it" no "no way" nothing.

"What I'm happy you have finally found someone that you are in love with that truly is in love with you to."

she says "I don't think he's in love with me..." I think cue awkward silence here... she says "You think he's in love with me?"

"girl I don't know how he can't be with the jealousy that rears it's ugly head when he see's you with as he likes to call him "captain cardboard." I say mimicking Spikes voice. "or with how he held you for an entire night or at least until the sun was coming up which then I'm assuming he hid in his car cause he's not all fried and crispy or more appropriately dusty spike. Now you should start analyzing the story's behind Spike's part in your song because their may be more reasons there. But first I want to know if I can maybe tell Spike if he were to tell me that he was in love with you. Because you know that if he's lying I'll go and read his mind to make sure"

She says " yes if Spike tells you and means it that he's in love with me. Then you can tell him that I'm I'm in love with him. Now I'm going to search the stories but GOD this is so frustrating I'm continually trying to find a reason to break up with Riley but there is none."

I think to myself I have a reason and say to her "just analyze the stories and then come find me okay I have something you need to see when you're done." and I left to go and get the spell ready.

…...a couple hours later...

She had just seen the video of Riley cheating on her and I had to tell her that every last bit was true.

She looks at a wall and thinks and now there is a reason she says "go get Riley and then Spike I have a plan but just make sure that Riley can't hurt Spike.

I say sure and I hand her some photos of her and Spike at Malibu and quite a few other's of them and then 1 of her and Riley. I hand her them knowing that she will need them for tonight.

After I got both of them there 1st I had to learn the 2nd song for tonight then I put spell on Riley twice as much pain only in his gut that Spike gets in his head if he tries to hurt Spike. And I walk over and warn him not to try to physically hurt Riley but try to emotionally and verbally hurt him as much as he wanted because I knew that he would gladly take me up on the offer because he was the 1 who gave me the tape and although all he really wanted to do was beat on his ass because he hurt Buffy but he would settle if it meant Buffy wouldn't hate him. It is so sad to think that he thinks that the girl that is in love with him hates him. Then I go on stage and she announces that we are going to play "mine." and I do a spell to make the pictures be seen right in front of us extremely huge in the correct order of the song where everybody can see and not notice that they can't see us and it also makes the pictures connected to our emotions. then it's time to start so we start playing and Buffy sings as pictures roll by with her lyrics. It went:

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables _: the picture of her and Riley  
_Left a small town, never looked back:_ Spike leaving a the town with Drucilla in it._  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_: her

_I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?": _Spike and Buffy talking on the couch._  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now.: _Buffy smiling at Spike

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.:

Spike holding her by the water_  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.: _Riley

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,:

her and Spike saving the world_  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.: _Riley_  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,: _her and Spike talking on a couch_  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.: _Riley

But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,:

her and Riley_  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.: _her and Spike.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter: Spike holding her by the water  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.:

Riley

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter:

her and Spike watching the water_  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.: _Riley

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands:

her and Riley fighting_  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_._  
'cause that's all I've ever known: _Spike following her into the street._  
Then you took me by surprise: _Spike touching the small of her back._  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone.":_ Spike talking to Buffy in the street.

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water:

Spike_  
__And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter: _Riley_  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine.": _Riley

Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back:

(none)

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter:

Spike_  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.: _Riley_  
(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
(Hold on) Gonna make it now.  
(Hold on) I can see it,  
(Yes, yes) I can see it now.:_ (none)

Then She calms the crowd down and says " But you didn't mean it you betrayed my trust this 1's to you Riley. You should've said no."

then she started singing should've said no with the pictures going:

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes": _Riley's picture burning

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
Get back to me... (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me:

Riley's picture burning

You can see that I've been crying:

Riley's picture burning_  
Baby you know all the right things to say: _Spike_  
But do you honestly expect me to believe: _Riley's picture burning_  
We could ever be the same?  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
Get back to me... (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind

___I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me: _Riley's picture burning

I can't resist  
Before you go tell me this:  
Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this?:

Riley's picture burning

No... no, no, no...:

Riley's picture burning_  
_

_You should've said, "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've know that word, with what you did with her  
Get back to me... (get back to me)  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me: _Riley's picture burning_  
_

at the end I could see Spike smiling his little smug smile at Riley. I laughed.

She calms the crowd down again. And says to me to get rid of the spell. So I do. Then we shut down for tonight. And Buffy goes to talk to Spike.

…...

I walk over to Spike I think to myself **"god he's hot" no bad Buffy bad.**

He smiles when I walk over I say Okay how good were we.

He says " you were wonderful an' the boy got what he bloody well deserved for cheatin' on you like tha'.

I say. "Thanks. He pissed me off when I learned that he had cheated on me." mostly because I thought about doing so with the very man right in front of me i didn't act upon the thoughts... or dreams. I thought.

I'm thinking random thoughts to myself when I accidentally open my mouth and say "Why are you so sexy" then his smile becomes a smirk and I hold my hand over my mouth and say "I really just said that out loud didn't I." He tries to get closer to me and almost says something when I say meep, duck and run away. To find Willow and when I find her I ask her to do a forget spell on him so that he doesn't remember me talking to him a second ago. She asks why and I tell her. "because I kinda said right in the middle of the conversation that he was sexy."

then willow starts to laugh her ass off while saying "I'm sorry but why would you want him to forget that it's not like he would use it as blackmail I'm telling you Buffy Spike's in love with you."

…...

I try to follow Buffy to where she's going and when I get there I hear Red's voice sayin' "I'm telling you Buffy Spike's in love with you." that was when I decidedly punched a wall sod it red you swore you wouldn't tell unless she's in love with me and I don't think that would ever happen. After I punched the wall I left not paying attention to Red's cries for me to talk to come back and talk with Buffy.

…...

I was explaining to Willow that I don't think he would ever love me back. Not after the threats and everything when I heard a fist outside my door hit a wall funny it sounded like Spike was yelling: "sod it Red you swore you wouldn't tell unless she told you she loved me and like that would ever happen."

Willow said that's because that is Spike and so we both followed him to where his motorcycle was parked and while he was speeding off we were to trying to get his attention. When we knew he couldn't hear us even with vampire hearing. Willow says" now do you believe me I nodded and then I yawned a fake yawn and told her that I needed some sleep which I didn't I just wanted to dream and to see him in my dreams which mom explained to me earlier that day were connected with Spikes and told me that he already knew this so I could go to sleep and start a relationship secret or non. With spike and I could bring it to the real world by singing a song that i sing to him in our dream and tomorrow he will sing me the song that he wrote for me in our dream.


End file.
